Love at First Bite
Love at First Bite (2007) — Anthology Genre and Sub-Genres UF / PNR Theme Passionate love complicated by supernatural forces Editor and Authors Editor: Sherrilyn Kenyon Contributors: Sherrilyn Kenyon, L.A. Banks, Susan Squires, Ronda Thompson Description Love at First Bite is an anthology of four paranormal romance and urban fantasy novellas, two contemporary and two historical, featuring vampires and werewolves. Synopses and reviews of each individual novella in this anthology can be read via the links below. ~ Love at First Bite - The Hope Chest Four tales of passionate love complicated by supernatural forces are showcased in this hot new anthology. Evenly divided between contemporary and historical stories, this mega-talented group of authors explores love, duty and passion as lived on the dark side. ~ RT Book Reviews Supernatural Elements Dark-Hunter, vampires, daemons, demons, werewolves List of Stories To expand the table, right-press or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Synopsis by Story Until Death Do We Part by Sherrilyn Kenyon — Dark-Hunter series 9.6 Over five hundred years ago, Esperetta’s soul was bound to her husband’s by dark magic, and when Velkan became a Dark-Hunter, to her horror, she became immortal as well. Now, they must come together to fight an old enemy…and the passion that threatens to consume them once more. Ride the Night Wind by L.A. Banks — Vampire Huntress Legend series #7.5 Dark dreams haunt Jose Ciponte, dreams of a woman so beautiful he aches for her-and a deadly enemy who stalks them in the night. And now those dreams have become a reality… The Gift by Susan Squires — Companion series #3.5 All Major Davis Ware wants to do is propose to the beautiful Emma Fairchild. Instead, he is called back into battle, and a desperate fate. And Emma will venture into hell itself to save him. The Forgotten One by Ronda Thompson — Wild Wulfs of London series #2.5 Lady Anne Baldwin longs to break free from her proper bonds. When she meets the mysterious Merrick, whose eyes glow like a wolf’s, she may have found more than she bargained for. * Source: Goodreads | Love at First Bite (Wild Wulfs of London, #2.5; Companion, #3.5; Dark-Hunter, #9.6) by Sherrilyn Kenyon ~ In depth synosis for each story: Love at First Bite - Book Review - The Hope Chest Reviews Settings & Characters SETTINGS: * Los Angeles, California, 1990 (United States) * Arizona, 1990 (United States) * England, 1821 (United Kingdom) * London, England, 1820 (United Kingdom) * Casablanca, 1820 * Chicago, Illinois, 2006 (United States) * Romania, 2006 CHARACTERS: * Juanita * Jose Ciponte * Anne Baldwin * Merrick Wulf * Emma Fairfield Cover Artist Artist: none listed Publishing Information * Publisher: St. Martin's Paperbacks * Book page: Love at First Bite | Macmillan * Book data: paperback, 375 Pages, Pub: Nov 2004—ISBN: 0-312-99876-7 Cover Blurb Same as story synopsis External Links Book: *Love at First Bite (Wild Wulfs of London #2.5; Companion #3.5; Dark-Hunter #9.6) ~ GR *Bibliography: Stroke of Midnight ~ ISFdb *Love at First Bite by Sherrilyn Kenyon ~ Shelfari *Stroke of Midnight by Amanda Ashley, L A Banks, Lori Handeland and Sherrilyn Kenyon Free stories: *Ride the Night Wind - L.A. Banks, free download the book. Read books online. Author pages for book or story: *Susan Squires: Love at First Bite *Until Death We Do Part | Sherrilyn Kenyon Characters, World, etc: *Stroke of Midnight ~ Shelfari Goodreads: Series & Story Pages: *Vampire Huntress Legend series by L.A. Banks *The Dark-Hunterverse series by Sherrilyn Kenyon *Dark-Hunter series by Sherrilyn Kenyon *Companion series by Susan Squires *Wild Wulfs of London series Author Websites: *Sherrilyn Kenyon | The Official Site of the #1 New York Best Selling Author *Susan Squires *Ronda Thompson | Authors | Macmillan Goodreads Author Pages: *Goodreads | L.A. Banks (Author of Minion) *Goodreads | Sherrilyn Kenyon (Author of Fantasy Lover) *Goodreads | Susan Squires (Author of The Companion) *Goodreads | Wild Wulfs of London series by Amanda Ashley Reviews: *Love at First Bite - Book Review - The Hope Chest Reviews ~ each story reviewed in depth *Review: Love at First Bite | Red Hot Books *LOVE AT FIRST BITE | RT Book Reviews *Review: Love at First Bite by Ronda Thompson | Excellent novellas that continue paranormal series lines already started by these authors. See Also * Blood Lite series * Short Stories from Hell series * Mammoth Romances series * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections— Single Author Collections and PNR Anthologies * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links Category:Anthologies Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Vampires Category:Demons Category:Set in Chicago Category:Set in London or Britain Category:Set in Romania